


Roman’s Rummaging

by Nightingale231



Series: Fantabulous Fanders Drabbles [2]
Category: Sanders Sides(Web Series)
Genre: :), Enjoy!, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mostly Fluff, i write this instead of sleeping, idebk what this is, looootttss of comfort, or going to bed at a reasonable time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale231/pseuds/Nightingale231
Summary: Roman finds something in Virgil’s phone.
Relationships: LAMP - Relationship, Virgil | Anxiety Sanders/Pining
Series: Fantabulous Fanders Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699933
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Roman’s Rummaging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SleepySsnail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySsnail/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Virgil's Vlog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942452) by [SleepySsnail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySsnail/pseuds/SleepySsnail). 



> Roman snooping in Virgil’s phone and finding out he’s pining for LMP!
> 
> idk what this is, honestly.

Roman stared at the phone.

He really _shouldn’t_ be snooping around in it... but in his defence, Virgil left it on the couch in the Commons!

And everybody in the Thomasphere knew that Roman was snoopy!

**Very** _, very_ snoopy.

So the obvious course of action is to look in Virgil’s phone!

Quickly inputting the password(fam459), he looked into the camera roll and nearly clicked on the first one.

_Wait!_ He hurried into his room, shut the door, _then_ hit play. He wasn’t expecting what came out.

* * *

(READ https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942452 HERE)

”Well, we need to talk about this,” he said, shaking his head. Roman was sh00k at how he never noticed what exactly his friend had been going through, and it hurt.


End file.
